


Sides with Super Powers

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Free to a good home, Future Fic, Gen, fic bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: The Sides if they where superhero/villains.





	Sides with Super Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’m on a Sanders Sides kick lately let’s do a superhero AU.
> 
> I like the idea of them all getting their powers a different way. One inheriting his, one being born with them, one making his & one have them forced on him.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m going to go with the generic Hero names of Prince, Pathos, Logic & Anxiety. If I was actually writing this I’d try to find better names, but since I’m not I figure I don’t have to bother.

->Roman comes from a long line of heroes.

Sometime in the past one of his ancestors was 'the WeaponsMaster', a Hero that had a multitude of magic weapons. These weapons only work for members of Roman’s family. They pick one when they're young & it bonds to them (of course Roman picked a Katana when he was a kid). When they die the weapon goes back to the family for someone else. The WeaponsMaster was the only one who could use multiple weapons.

Every Member of Romans family has done a stint as a hero. Some of them only for a minimum term but most of them have worked for the hero community in some capacity or another.

I’m thinking that the super hero community is organised enough that they offer help to powers on the condition that you take a turn as a hero. Kind of like community service. Most people do a turn & then take a support role somewhere but there’s nothing stopping you taking a normal job later. Or becoming a Hero full time. As the community is run by heroes for heroes you don’t have to register everything but there would be a list of heroes that is protected by a bunch of tech heroes so you can have a secret identity if you want. There’s nothing stopping you telling everyone but most prefer to live a normal life so it’s considered the high of rudeness to out someone’s powers without permission.

Roman has been under the instruction of his parents, 2 famous long term heroes, & now he’s finally set off as a solo superhero.

He hates the villain Anxiety because on one of his first solo outings, stopping a robbery, the villain came out of nowhere, trussed him up with freaky shadows and yelled at him. At least he seemed just as angry with the bank robber so that they didn’t get away. He left when the police arrived but Roman was extremely embarrassed.

The magic sword gives him the generic super-brick powers. Strength, toughness, maybe flight, I can't decide. It can also deflect or absorb and send back energy.

He totally has a magic girl transformation sequence when he summons it.

 

->Patton was a very emotional child. When his parents realised that he reacted to and affected other people’s emotions they contacted the powers help-line and someone from the superhero community was sent to help them.

If this was a Sky High crossover he would defiantly be in the hero support track.

He was always very grateful for the help he got while growing up and was looking forward to doing his part as a sidekick for a hero.

It turned out that his powers wasn’t just empathy but he could, for a limited time, boost or subdue someone else’s powers. But it hurts. Not physically or even mentally but kind-of emotionally.

He’s very sort after as a sidekick because of that and Patton goes along with it even though he hates it. But it means he never stays with a hero after the probationary period.

There’s defiantly some sort of app that matches potential Heroes & Sidekicks which is how he found Logan.

 

->Logan is a scientist. 

He has a knack for reverse engineering the various bits of alien and future tech that ends up around the place after super battles. The various governments’ superhero branches do a good job of keeping that kind of stuff away from the public. A good thing too, since the last thing they need are villains getting their hands on them. And there are enough Science Heroes out there to study them.

But that means that civilian scientists never get their hands on the good stuff.

Obviously the solution for Logan was that he needed to become a superhero.

You didn’t technically have to have powers to register as a hero. You had your Batman & Ironman types out there. There's a bunch of tests when you registered & a few courses but that's it.

They would have your details in case you went villain but your identity was protected.

Logan was smart enough to make science tools and stuff to pass everything but there was one thing he was bad at.

He was terrible when it came to dealing with people.

So he signed up for a sidekick.  
He came across Patton as he was one of the most requested ones and figured anyone with empathy would be perfect to fill in where he lacked. Not to mention he had been a part of the community for years.

When Patton found out that Logan didn’t what him for his power boosting ability, that he didn’t even _have_ powers, he was sold. The fact that he was wanted for his empathy instead was perfect. He felt he could finally help how _he_ wanted to.

Logan & Patton are based in the same city as Roman but in different areas. Though they do overly in places so they know of each other.

If I was writing this I would start them off as not knowing each others secret identities.

Also Patton would meet Virgil when he was freaking out about a spider. When Virgil calmly got rid of it (ignoring the fear a panicked Patton was giving out which was keeping everyone else away) he introduced him to Logan as his hero, much to Virgil’s embarrassment.

If I was to write this I’d have a subplot were, because of the fact that Virgil always know when someone is scared and his habit of sitting on places where he shouldn’t, that Patton suspects that Virgil is an unregistered super. But he thinks his power is Cat Traits.  
Logan points out that’s impossible as Patton is allergic to cats and they’d be this whole running gag that Virgil is oblivious to.

 

->Virgil is an unregistered super but he’s not part cat.

As an angsty emo teen that suffered from anxiety he was never part of the in crowd. He hung around with other outcasts, some of whom were going through a Wiccan phase.

When one of them said they found a genuine spell he didn’t have anything better to do so he joined them.

So of course everything went wrong.

It turns out the guy found a spell to summon a demon and wanted to control it. But, of course, he didn’t know what he was doing so it killed him. Then it turned on the rest of them. If I could write horror this would be everyone would be running for their lives from the creepy fear demon but it would end when one of the would-be Wiccans figured out how to banish it. But not before it caught Virgil.

So Virgil decide, f*ck it, and before he can be eaten he bites it, distracting it enough for the others to banish it. But since he’s still being held by the demon he gets dragged in too.

So now he’s stuck in hell. Well, a hell. And the demon starts going on about how he was going to be tortured for eternity for getting in his way and all the usually demony stuff. Virgil’s rightly terrified, but still doesn’t really regret it, when the ruler of this Hell pops up.

This was a hell of fear, and a terrified human just arrived. Of course the Ruler was curious. It turns out they have a warped sense of humour.

When the fear demon, still mad at what happened, accidentally ticks the Ruler off. The Ruler decides to have some fun.

So fear demons live off fear, obviously. But in this hell there’s usually only other demons around. So bigger demons defeat and devour lesser demons for power.

The Ruler declares that since Virgil technically defeated the other demon and even got a start on devouring him (biting him) he should be treated like any other in their realm.

So his kills the other demon and gives his power to Virgil.

Virgil is freaking out and manages to stammer out something about being a terrible demon and how he should really go back home. The Ruler laughs and says they’ll make it a game. If Virgil makes it to a certain place the Ruler will send him back. If not, well, he’ll be dead.

Then he vanishes. Other demons had been attracted by the commotion and take that as their opportunity to get a free snack. Thankfully there was enough around to cause such a disturbance that Virgil manages to slip away.

Thus Vigil tries to sneak, run and fight his way to the appointed place with his new demon powers.

After a number of close calls he finally gets there and the Ruler is waiting for him. They had had a great time watching all the trouble and now gives an offer. He can go to trough the portal they opened and he’ll be home but he’d lose everything or he could stay here and become a full demon.

It would be a very tempting speech since Virgil didn’t have much going for him back home and with everything that happened he hadn’t had one panic attack since he got here. Also using all that demon power in hell would be corrupting. But in the back of his mind, no matter how tempting the Ruler was being, something keeps bringing up all the downsides of everything.

Vigil practically busts out laughing when he realises that his own anxiety was pointing out everything wrong with a fear demons offer. And he steps into the portal.

Thankfully the Ruler thinks the fact that a mortals _own_ fear beating out the temptations of fears own realm is hilarious because they keep their word and Virgil gets sent back home.

He ends up tossed out about a mile away from where he was only few seconds after he got sucked into the hell dimension without any powers so thinks it’s all ok now.

Until one day he’s walking home and a car flies towards his head.

Now in Roman’s defense Virgil was walking alone, wearing black in shadows so it’s understandable that he didn’t see him. And, experienced hero or not, he was more used to supporting his parents then paying attention to things like collateral damage and bystanders. But the fact remains he did throw a car at the super powered bank robber, missed and almost killed Virgil.

And it’s understandable that Virgil, not only freaking out about powers he thought he didn’t have coming back but also almost dying from a car to the head, grabbed both Roman and the back robber in shadows and yelled at them until the cops showed up.

It’s also understandable that Roman, confronted by something that looked like some sort of shadow demon gabbing him and screaming at him and saying things like ‘I’m Anxiety’ (he was trying to say ‘I have anxiety’ but neither of them were very coherent at the time), would think that he was a villain.

It’s a bit more his fault when the second time they met Roman wouldn’t listen to what Virgil tried to say and just attacked.

The third time they met Virgil was the one to attack because by then he was sick and tired of it all. Sometimes it was good to deal with immediate problems you can just fight rather than all the other things messing you up. The Prince could take it.

Virgil, after his panic attack sometime after he found out he still had powers, decided it was better not to register as 1.) he was a bit worried that having demon powers might make others think he was automatically evil and 2.) he did not want to become a hero, he had too many other things to deal with.

He can turn into, and travel along, shadows & has shadowy tentacles, however many he wants but usually about 4 to 10, that are incredibly strong and flexible.

He also feeds off fear (since, you know, fear demon) but he figured out pretty quickly that he didn’t actually need much. If he’s feeling hungry it doesn’t cost much to go to a cinema that's showing a scary movie and pick up the spare fear from the audience.  
He gets a job in a cinema just for that.

 

->Deceit is a career henchman.

If you know what you’re doing it can be a quite profitable job path. After all, it doesn’t matter how clever or strong or crazy you are, someone is going that have to remember to stock the fridge and take out the trash. Super-villains are hardly going to do it themselves, they have schemes of world domination to tend to. So they have minions.

Deceit’s first villain was a mad scientist called ‘King Reptile’ who felt that mammals were ruining the world and everyone should be turned into superior cold blooded creatures. She had been a nightmare to work for but the pay was excellent. (She was called King Reptile because of course the first person she turned into a reptile was herself. So the name came from a combination of a lack of mammalian female characteristics and reporters who don’t fact check.) Deceit had “volunteered” for a procedure with didn’t give him superpowers so much as heterochromia and a skin condition. After King Reptile was defeated he ended up working for ‘the Truth’ (a crazed psychopath obsessed with discovering the ultimate truth of the universe) which left him with the ability to tell when someone is lying and an affliction that made him tell only the truth or only lies at random times. As such he developed the habit of extreme sarcasm and learned stay far away from his employers when they were having ideas.

Most common criminals tend to pay protection when they knew a super villain was in an area. Villains can not only be territorial but also very conceited, narcissistic and touchy when they thought they weren’t getting their due. It was safer for normal criminals to toss some cash the way of local super villains so they didn’t get it into their head they were being disrespected and wipe everyone out.

And of course super villains only care for their own plans. If they need cash they would just rob somewhere. So Deceit had a pretty good life skimming off the books.

But super villains were also crazy and prone to getting arrested by superheroes so it wasn’t exactly a steady gig. Not to mention most villains had themes that they stuck to so could get picky about who they hired. There was also the fact that most didn’t exactly have much in the way of benefits and tended to take out their tempers on those around them. So it was a balancing act.

Also there were rivalries between villains as well. It was never good to be a henchman of someone who managed to tick off other villains as they would might use you as an example.

Which is where Deceit found himself. Cornered in an ally with some thugs who wanted to kill him as a message to a former employer.

So he did what he did best and lied.

He said he was working for the new villain Anxiety now and they should leave him alone. Unfortunately for him the thugs didn’t look like that believed him and it would have gone badly for him if Virgil didn’t happen to be passing by and heard someone claim to be working for him.

So he scared the thugs away and asked what the hell was going on. A freaked out Deceit told him. He actually told him everything, mainly because his power chose now to kick in and force him to tell the truth.

Virgil, of course, didn’t want to deal with any of this so just said ‘fine you my henchman now, I don’t care.’ And since Deceit can tell when someone’s lying or not he believed him when he said he didn’t want to go out rob places or rule the world or anything.

From Deceit’s point of view it’s perfect, as a villain that doesn’t want to actually do villain things he finally has an employer that will leave him alone while he can scam as much money as possible from the local gangs. And has back up if it goes wrong.

From Virgil’s point of view it a disaster but at least he has someone he can rant about the Prince too and whine about his powers and all that. Deceit does keep up to date on what other villains are doing so that’s helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I have a lot of ideas but no actual plot so I’m going to leave it here.


End file.
